Relatos de μ's y Aqours (One-shots)
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: One-shots de μ's y Aquors, puedes pedir cualquier ship yo lo escribire sin dudarlo.
1. KananMari I Love You

_Pd: esta es una versión alternativa a un capítulo de Love Live Sunshine._

 **Pov Kanan.**

Era una hermosa noche, estaba en casa de Chika debido a que nos había invitado a su hogar para hacer algo relacionado con el Love Live. Todo estaba bien hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, por supuesto que no había ningún problema con el hecho de dormir con chicas pero...

"¿¡Que rayos hace Mari en mi cama!?" Pensé.

Procuraba no moverme mucho debido a que Mari era mala para dormir (desde que era niña ella tenía la manía de manosear a las chicas, por eso al dormir ella era peligrosa).  
No me molestaba en lo absoluto pero, el problema estaba en el hecho de que si ella hacía un movimiento en falso podría encender esa parte de mí que nadie conocía. La verdad es que a mí me gusta Mari desde que la conocí en mi infancia, ella es una chica muy linda para mí.

Mis pensamientos estaban centrados en el cuerpo de Mari presionando contra el mío, procuraba tapar mi boca para no gemir o hacer algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir después. Decidí arriesgarme y salir a tomar algo de aire para no perder la cabeza y terminar robando algo más que un beso de Mari.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dije con algo de tranquilidad. Hasta que algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, más bien alguien.

"¡Ahh!" Escuche ese sonido en la habitación de Chika-chan.

Me acerqué a la habitación de Chika y sin hacer ruido me dispuse a ver que sucedía, me tape los ojos al mirar la escena que transcurría frente a mis ojos.

-¡No te detengas!- decía Chika entre gemidos.

-Chika-chan- Hablo otra voz en la habitación, era You quien estaba desnuda frente a Chika.

"[E-ellas están teniendo sexo]" fue el vago pensamiento que pasó por mi mente, cuando otra imagen pasó por mi mente, era la de Mari desnuda frente a mí.  
"[N-no puedo pensar en eso por ahora]" fue lo que pensé y procedí a retírame cuando algo hizo hacerme voltear de nuevo encontrándome con You y Chika desnudas frente a mí.

-Parece que Kanan quiere unirse- Dijo Chika.

-¡No es lo que parece chicas!- al decir eso sólo hice que ambas chicas se acercarán con curiosidad.

-Te creeríamos pero, ya es tarde para mentir- Hablo You con un tono algo sensual y amenazante a la vez.

-¡Alto!- Hablo una voz atrás de mí. -¡Kanan es sólo mía y de nadie más!- Hablo Mari.

"[¿¡Mari!? ¿¡Que rayos hacer aquí!?] Fueron algunos de los pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente.

-Chika-chan perdemos el tiempo- Dijo You, haciendo que ambas chicas volvieran a la habitación a continuar lo que dejaron en pausa.

Después de que ambas regresarán a la habitación de Chika a tener sexo, Mari sólo se quedó en silencio. Era incómodo ella había dicho que yo era suya, la única pregunta que vagaba por mi mente era... ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Sin aviso ninguno, Mari plantó sus labios sobre los míos dando un beso tierno y normal. Me separé por la falta de aire y ella de nuevo me atrajo a ella para besarme de nuevo, esta vez ella abrió paso en mi boca e introdujo su lengua con algo de inseguridad. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero pasado el tiempo me deje llevar por lo que fuera que sucediera al fin y al cabo estaba sucediendo lo que tanto estaba ansiando.

Mari me llevo a un cuarto alejado de las chicas y ahí comenzó una noche llena de lujuria y desenfreno.

-¿Me amas?- fue lo único que dijo Mari.

-Mari- Le hable algo sería. -¿Crees que si no te quisiera te hubiera dejado hacer esto?- contesté con una sonrisa.

-Te amo- me dijo sin más y me comenzó a desvestir. -Tengo que marcar mi territorio- Hablo sensualmente.

Succiono mis pechos, besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo de manera firme y tranquila. Estaba tratando de mantenerme firme, tratando de no gemir, pero era imposible ya que sus movimientos eran mágicos haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera de placer.

-M-mari- hable entre gemidos.

Lo había hecho me había hecho llegar al orgasmo, finalmente me solté de mi jaula que me mantenía firme como una chica paciente pero ella había roto eso.

-Es mi turno- dije algo seria.

Arrincone a Mari y comenzó mi movimientos con sus pechos, los lamia y succionaba sin dudarlo.  
Luego de dejar su cuerpo lleno de besos y caricias, decidí acercarme a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, finalmente le deje un chupetón que se había marcado como una señal para aquel que se le acercará. Ambas estábamos cansadas pero era hora de sellar esto y entregarnos ambas.

Tome las piernas de Mari y me acerqué a su vagina, ella sólo me miro con algo de pena, sin dudar ni un momento comencé a besar y "chupar" su zona vaginal. Sólo puedo decir que el resto de la noche se resumía en repetir las acciones que ya habíamos hecho.

A la mañana siguiente Día nos regañó debido a lo que había sucedido. Pero tengo que admitirlo, en parte valió la pena.

 _ **Fin...**_


	2. KananRiko Hermanas

**He aquí algo de incesto entre las chicas de Aquors (No, no serán Dia y Ruby)**.

 _Versión alternativa de Love Live Sunshine._

 **Pov Riko.**

No sé cómo comenzar a describir lo que siento, sólo sé que ocurrió de la nada. No sé si era su manera de ser conmigo o si era su actitud lo que me hizo caer a sus pies, lo único que sé, es que yo ya no la veo como una hermana mayor, sino como una chica que se ha robado mi corazón.

La historia comenzó cuando por una desgracia familiar o por el destino, Kanan perdió a su familia a causa de un accidente aéreo, ella fue la única sobreviviente y debido a que no tenía más familiares fue llevada a un orfanato. Paso cerca de 2 años en ese orfanato y por más fea que era su situación, ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Un día mis padres decidieron (Por causa mía) visitar el orfanato, al verla fue lo que varios dirían "amor a primera vista". Mis padres al ver a Kanan decidieron adoptarla, tardo un poco en adaptarse al ambiente pero finalmente éramos una familia feliz.  
O al menos eso creía yo, ya que cada noche antes de dormir siempre escuchaba a Kanan llorar, eso no me hacía sentir bien así que decidí hacer algo por ella. Un día normal decidí darle una sorpresa y pues la lleve a dar un viaje por el pueblo en el que vivíamos, fue algo exitoso ya que ella lloro conmigo y decidió no guardarse nada para ella.

Lo único que no me gustaba es que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, yo sabía eso más que nada y aun así intentaba no creerlo. Una noche en la que mis padres decidieron ir a una cena de trabajo decidí ir a ver una película al cuarto. Kanan estaba en la casa conmigo, pensé por un momento en invitarla a mi habitación a ver la película, pero luego aparte esa idea de mi mente cuando pensé lo peor que podía suceder.  
Sin esperármelo Kanan tocó la puerta de mi cuarto, sin darme cuenta ella había entrado a mi cuarto, esto hubiera sido bueno si no fuera por el hecho de que en ese momento había salido de la ducha.  
En ese momento sentí como todos los colores se subían a mi cabeza e instintivamente le lancé una almohada en la cara, luego de cambiarme decidí escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Y bien?- Hablo Riko algo enojada y apenada.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras gran pecho- Contesto en broma Kanan.

-¡Kanan!- Riko se tapó su cuerpo en señal de defensa.

-Riko, tengo algo que hablar contigo- Hablo de manera sería.

-¿Que sucede Onee-san?-

-Riko la verdad es que a mí me gusta alguien- Hablo Kanan rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya veo- Riko hablo algo triste.

-Me sorprende que ella todavía no sepa que la amo, ya que ella estuvo siempre ahí conmigo-

Esas palabras sacaron de órbita a Riko pero no pudo continuar pensando porque Kanan ya estaba besándola.  
Riko se separó de ella y hablo.

-¿No te preocupa lo que puedan decir de nosotras?-

-La sociedad me importa poco, mi amor por ti nunca a perderá por algo tan tonto como lo que opine la sociedad- Dicho esto Kanan volvió a besar a Riko.

Riko no dijo nada y aceptó el amor de Kanan, ambas chicas se entregaron en cuerpo y alma la una a la otra. Un amor que no era aceptado, pero con el cual ambas chicas eran felices.

-Te amo Kanan-

-Yo también te amo Riko- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Algunas veces el amor es algo que uno no puede elegir ni reprimir, viene de todas formas y tamaños, es algo raro y que no puede ser detenido por nada.

 **Fin.**


	3. ChikaYou Palabras

Hacía tiempo que yo estaba enamorada de Chika, desafortunadamente las actividades de Aquors y la amistad que ella y Riko tenían me impedía acercarme a Chika y decirle mis sentimientos. Había llegado el día en el que iríamos a Tokyo para hacer la presentación en el Love Live, pero como toda historia feliz comienza con algo triste, no obtuvimos ningún voto por lo que regresamos de Tokyo decepcionadas y tratando de tirar la toalla.

Dia nos dijo por qué ella no quería permitir el club de Idols, ella sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano y ella no quería que su hermanita pasara por lo que ella paso.

Ese mismo día, Chika actuaba extraño tenía su atención en sus pensamientos, siempre me pregunte "¿Qué tanto piensa?" pero algo en mi me decía que no era buena señal, por lo que sin pensarlo fui a visitarla al día siguiente.

Efectivamente ella no se sentía bien después de ver los resultados, ella había comenzado a llorar en mi hombro, se veía tan vulnerable y tan linda, decidí tomar la iniciativa y hablar con ella.

-Sabes.

Ella me miro.

-Yo siempre pensé que hacías locuras y luego las dejabas a medias.

-Eres mala You-chan.

Contesto ella.

-Pero viendo lo que sucedió con Aquors me pude dar cuenta que tu amas esto y que no lo dejarías, por eso decidí ayudarte.

-You-chan.

Ella se había acercado a mí y me abrazo.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti Chika-chan.

Las demás comenzaron a llegar para animar a Chika, ese día decidimos tomarnos en serio nuestro camino como Idols. En la noche me había quedado con ella por su propia petición, no sé porque pero ella estaba nerviosa.

-You-chan.

Me había llamado ella.

-¿Qué sucede Chika-chan?

Ella me volvió a abrazar.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos juntas.

-Demuéstralo.

Dijo ella.

Con algo de pena me acerque a su rostro y bese su mejilla.

-Lo prometo.

Me iba a ir cuando ella jalo mi brazo y me atrajo a ella para luego depositar un beso en mis labios.

-Te amo You-chan, te lo digo ahora ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo.

Hablo ella.

-No yo nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Me acerque de nuevo a ella y deposite otro beso en sus labios sabor mandarina.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Nos abrazamos y miramos el cielo.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando el hermoso cielo cubierto por estrellas, que marcaban una nueva oportunidad para todas nosotras.

Fin.


	4. EliMaki Lo que la lluvia se llevo

Había pasado frente a ambas, Eli sospechaba un poco de lo ocurrido. Últimamente Nico y Nozomi estaban juntas, Nozomi no se separaba por nada del mundo de Nico. Maki estaba lista para lo peor, y desafortunadamente para ambas chicas la desgracia ocurrió, Nico y Nozomi eran novias.

Eli trató de ser fuerte y soportarlo pero Maki, ella fue la que más lo sufrió, faltó a prácticas de μ's, Eli sabía lo que sucedía por lo que ella a ofreció a hablar con Maki. Había llegado a la residencia donde vivía Maki, sin dudar un poco tocó el timbre y fue atendida por Maki de manera inmediata.

-¿Eli? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hablar contigo.

Respondió de una manera seria.

Espero un momento y se escuchó un ruido anunciando que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Pasa.

Hablo sin nada más que decir.

Eli se sentó en la sala, lo había visto mejor y la casa de Maki era linda. Su miraba se desvió a la figura frente a ella, no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras ante lo que vio.

-¿¡Que haces vestida así!?

Dijo Eli tratando de tapar su cara que estaba sonrojada.

Maki llevaba puesto un short demasiado corto, y una camisa algo corta también.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Pregunto al ver a su amiga tapándose la cara.

-Demasiado.

Dijo Eli aún con la cara tapada.

Sin darle más importancia, Maki volvió a hablarle a Eli.

-¿Por qué viniste?

Eli se quedó callada un momento, y pensó en lo que iba a decir pero luego recordó la mirada triste de Maki.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes.

Dijo con la mirada abajo.

Afuera de la mansión empezó a llover.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo me siento bien.

Dijo con su tono característico.

-Deja de mentirle a tu corazón, Maki.

Eli la había abrazado, y por alguna razón ella había comenzado a llorar.

-Eli.

Maki había visto a su amiga tratando de no llorar ese día, ella hacía lo posible por no pensar en eso, pero era inevitable.

-Maki, ambas sabemos que no lo estas.

Sus lágrimas caían entre los hombres de la pelirroja.

-Eli.

Esta vez las lágrimas de Maki habían comenzado a caer.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, yo amaba a Nozomi, ella era mi razón de existir. Pero ahora ella es feliz y eso me hace feliz.

Dijo Eli, aunque en el fondo eso no era cierto.

-¡Deja de mentirte maldita sea!

Esta vez la chica de su hombro le había gritado.

-¿Maki?

Eli estaba impactada la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Maldición Eli! ¡Era algo inevitable y obvio!

Maki estaba llorando y aun así hacia el esfuerzo por no caer.

-Maki yo...

Antes de decir una palabra más Eli recibió una bofetada.

-¡Por Dios Eli no te mientas a ti misma! ¡Haces que me sienta mal!

Eli no gestiono ninguna palabra y sólo se quedó mirando a la pelirroja.

-Eli, puedo soñar egoísta pero yo no amaba a Nico-chan.

Esto hizo que Eli se quedara impactada.

-Pero tu...

-Me juntaba con Nico-chan para hablar con ella acerca de mis sentimientos... ¡Mis sentimiento POR TI!

Al decir esto último abrazo a Eli.

-¿Entonces por qué llorabas?

Pregunto Eli.

-Me dolía verte tratando de ser fuerte ante la confesión de Nico o Nozomi, me dolió saber que no era yo quien te haría feliz, me dolió saber que no era yo la que iluminara una sonrisa en tu rostro; me dolió que no me amaras.

-Maki.

-Lamento ser egoísta y haberme aprovechado de tu tristeza, fue por eso que no asistí a las prácticas de μ's.

Dijo Maki mientras seguía llorando.

-Maki tu...

Eli no sabía que decir.

-Entenderé que no hables más pero al menos quiero que seas feliz.

La lluvia se había intensificado y ambas chicas estaban mirándose la una a la otra.  
Eli sólo miro algo sorprendida a su amiga frente a ella.

-Maki.

Eli se acercó a ella y la beso.

-¿Pero tu...?

Maki no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder.

-*Shh* Lo estas arruinando Maki

Hablo Eli.

-Eli-

-Una chica linda una vez me dijo, "Elicchi nunca te cierras ante algo nuevo, ve a ello y no lo dejes ir" pienso seguir ese consejo.  
Eli se acercó a Maki y ambas se besaron ante la lluvia frente a ellas.

La lluvia se llevó los malos recuerdos y los limpio sólo para dejar nuevos recuerdos. Nadie sabe lo que la lluvia se llevó...

 **Fin.**


	5. KotoriHonoka Mi linda chica energetica

Basado en el último capítulo de la primera temporada de Love Live.

 **Kotori Pov.**

Estaba sentada en una banca del aeropuerto, esperando un avión que me llevaría a estudiar al extranjero y seguir mis sueños. Se suponía que sería algo que me haría feliz, pero es todo lo contrario a eso, por mi culpa Umi-chan y Honoka-chan ya no se hablan y discutieron. Mi amada Honoka-chan la chica que me volvía loca y que hizo que conociera el amor en su máximo esplendor no vino a despedirse de mí, eso me rompe el alma.

Resignada y algo triste por lo sucedido, decidí tomar mis maletas y tomar mi vuelo. Cuando una voz familiar se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

"N-no puede ser" fue el pensamiento que se cruzó en mi mente y continúe mi camino hacia el vuelo.

-¡Kotori-chan!

Grito de nuevo.

Me detuve de nuevo al escuchar la voz que venía siguiéndome. Me voltee solo para encontrarme con esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón enloqueciera, sin esperar a que dijera algo, hable.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Sé que en estos momentos no quieres verme y lo entiendo, pero Kotori-chan necesito decirte esto para que pueda estar tranquila.

Dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Que?

-Te amo, por eso...

Se inclinó. 

-... Por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Algo dentro de mí se reparó haciendo que tirara mis maletas y me acercará a ella y la abrazara. Ambas estábamos en el suelo del aeropuerto llorando en los hombros de la otra.

Me sentía la chica más feliz del mundo, la chica que me gusta me correspondía, mis amigas se habían reconciliado y sobretodo estoy al lado de la chica que amo y que sé que nunca me abandonara. Eso me hace sentir la más afortunada del mundo.

Ahora escribo esto a quien lo encuentre, dirigiéndome hacia el altar para casarme con la chica que amo.

 **Fin.**


	6. RikoRuby The Lovers

Ambas estaban empapadas, mirándose la una a la otra. No hablaban entre ellas, pero sabían muy bien lo que pensaba la una de la otra.

Ruby aparto su mirada y se fue corriendo, dejando a Riko confundida, esto debido a que hace unos días atrás ella había decidido confesar sus sentimientos por la pequeña Kurosawa. Este era un error que iba a lamentar, ya que después de ese día la pequeña Kurosawa se alejó de ella de manera abrupta y sin aviso.

Riko había notado que su forma de actuar era extraña, por lo que había tomado la iniciativa de ir detrás lo que sucedía con Ruby, al llegar a la casa de esta se encontró a Dia quien la detuvo.

-Detente.

-¿Qué sucede con Ruby?

Dia no dijo nada y solo aparto su mirada.

-Este asunto es de familia, por favor Riko no interfieras en él.

Las palabras de Dia eran totalmente diferentes a las que ella había conocido.

-Solo dime que sucede, necesito saberlo.

Dia solo pudo contener sus ganas de llorar al recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Mis padres se llevaron a Ruby.

Riko estaba atónita y sin habla.

-¿A dónde se la llevaron?

Dia tomo una hoja de su casa y comenzó a escribir lo que parecía ser una dirección y un croquis, para posteriormente dárselo a Riko.

-Sigue esta dirección, ahí la encontraras.

Riko tomo la nota y sin perder tiempo tomo un taxi y se fue sin su equipaje, ella quería verla y decirle cuanto lo sentía, tratar de resolver las cosas y abrazar a esa pequeña chica que la había atraído desde que la había visto por primera vez.

El viaje fue algo cómodo a pesar de la situación que tenía Riko, al llegar a su destino no perdió tiempo y decidió darle una hojeada a la hoja que Dia le había dado.

Al llegar al lugar pudo notar una casa de aspecto viejo, al tocar fue recibida por una mujer de avanzada edad.

-¿Qué se te ofrece pequeña?

Riko tomo valor para hablar.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Ruby Kurosawa está viviendo aquí?

La expresión de la mujer cambio a una más terrible.

-Así que eres tú la mocosa que corrompió a mi pequeña Ruby.

-Yo no corrompí a su "pequeña". Ella tiene derecho a elegir a quien amar, ninguna persona puede reinar sobre ella.

La mujer solo se acercó y le dio una bofetada a Riko.

-Escúchame bien mocosa quiero que te alejes de ella o si no…

-¡¿O si no que?!

Ruby había hecho su acto de aparición y comenzó a confrontar a la mujer que se encargaría de cuidarla.

-Pero señorita sus padres me dieron la orden de…

-¡Mis padres no deciden sobre mí!

Exclamo ella.

-Ruby-chan.

-Vamos Riko, tenemos que regresar a casa.

Ambas chicas se alejaron del lugar dejando pensativa a la mujer de edad avanzada.

-El amor es tan raro y bueno a la vez.

Fue lo único que dijo la mujer para posteriormente entrar a la casa.

Riko y Ruby estaban de regreso a casa, ellas estaban en el tren.

-Riko-chan.

Hablo tímidamente Ruby.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que estuvo bien enfrentarme a mis padres?

A pesar de la fuerza que había mostrado anteriormente, esta vez actuaba diferente.

-Yo creo que fue buena idea, de vez en cuando es bueno dejar en claro quién es dueño de su vida.

Riko se acercó a Ruby.

-Tú todavía me debes una respuesta.

-Riko-chan.

Ruby le dio un beso tierno a Riko quien no dijo nada.

-¿Esa es una respuesta para ti?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Ambas chicas enfrentaron la ira de los padres de Ruby, pero salieron adelante con ayuda de Dia y de la madre de Riko quien se enfrentó en un juicio con los padres de Ruby. Al final la custodia de Ruby cayo en Dia quien ya para ese entonces tenía 20 años.

Esto demuestra que si tienes un sueño y tienes miedo de seguirlo por temor a que piensen tus padres o por temor a enfrentarte a la realidad tienes que tomar la realidad y confrontarla, conquista tus sueños y sigue adelante.

 **Fin.**


	7. EliMaki Ella

**Eli Pov.**

Mi nueva oportunidad de corregir mis errores se ha ido por un diablo, la explicación a esto, fácil una alumna me hizo tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Lo peor del asunto es que me gusto.

Primero tengo que empezar contando el origen a esto…

Hace dos años había conseguido graduarme en mi carrera y en la universidad para poder dar clases, desde muy pequeña ese era mi sueño, pero todo en esta vida no es fácil. Ya que el gobierno de Rusia es muy Homofóbico (en pocas palabras para ellos yo era una "enferma"), la escuela en la que iba a dar clases me prohibió la entrada y poco después se me deporto de mi país de origen (Rusia).

Mi amiga Umi me ayudo con la transferencia a Japón e hizo posible mi sueño de dar clases, o al menos eso esperaba yo…

 **Pov Normal.**

El prestigiado colegio para chicas Otonokizaka era famoso por sus grandes maestros, y por su gran calidad en cuanto a estudio se trataba. Eli estaba nerviosa por su primer día de clases, tanto así que días antes decidió investigar con las maestras acerca de sus alumnas.

Todas las maestras estaban de acuerdo en algo…

-¿Qué no me acerque a Nishikino Maki?

Pregunto confundida ella.

-Al principio parecerá una chica linda y amable, pero en cuanto bajas la vista…

La maestra que hablaba con ella dejo de hablar un poco.

Eli no entendía nada, ella estaba más nerviosa por su primer día de clases que por una alumna. Al dar el toque de entrada se puso más nerviosa y se dirigió al salón en el que daría clases.

Al llegar encontró a una chica de cabello rojizo escuchando música con sus audífonos, por un momento recordó los consejos de las maestras que habían dado clases en ese mismo salón en el mismo grupo.

-Esa chica es peligrosa, te daré una descripción para que la puedas evitar.

Hablo la mujer frente a Eli.

-Es una chica con cabello rojo, que siempre lleva audífonos y que si le presta atención a la clase es porque le interesas, de no ser así no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Que rara chica.

-No te confíes solo porque es adolescente, ella en varios sentidos es peligrosa.

Eli no pudo evitar reír en su interior al recordar esas palabras de aquella mujer, para luego posteriormente comenzar a preparar su clase. Sin embargo una mirada se posó sobre la rubia, aquella chica pelirroja estaba mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Eli evito el contacto visual con la chica y continuo preparando su clase. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar alumnos hasta llenar el salón.

La clase dio inicio.

-Buenos días chicas, mi nombre es Eli Ayase y a partir de hoy yo les impartiré la materia de Ingles.

Comenzó Eli con su presentación.

-Comencemos con pasar lista.

Eli comenzó a nombrar a cada alumna, hasta que llego al nombre que todos le decían evitar.

-Nishikino Maki.

La chica pelirroja de los audífonos levanto sus manos.

-Presente, maestra.

Contesto ella con un tono ¿Sensual?

Las chicas de la clase habían comenzado a hablar y entre tantas cosas se podían escuchar cosas como:

-Pobre maestra.

-Lo que le espera al salir de la clase.

-Maki es demasiado mala.

-Ella es demasiado grande para ella.

Esos comentarios lograron poner nerviosa a la rubia quien había decidido escribir en el pizarrón una lista con los porcentajes de la materia.

La clase había transcurrido normal, o al menos hasta que dio el toque de salida.

-¡Maestra!

Exclamo Maki.

-¿Qué sucede Nishikino?

Pregunto Eli nerviosa.

-No entiendo el tema, no me podría dar una asesoría.

Se acercó al oído de Eli y le susurro.

-C-claro que puedo, para eso estoy aquí.

Hablo nerviosa al momento de tener a la chica cerca.

-Al terminar la clase la espero en el salón de usos múltiples, no tarde.

Maki mordió la oreja de Eli cosa que la sorprendió y el dejo con un extraño sentimiento que le pedía más.

Mucho después de terminar con la preparación de la clase del día siguiente decidió dirigirse al salón de usos múltiples, donde daría la asesoría a Maki.

Al llegar, fue atrapada por dos manos traviesas que la manosearon. Eli al voltear vio a Maki quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas del lugar.

-Hola maestra.

Hablo ella de una manera sensual.

-Maki, ¿Quieres que comencemos con las asesorías?

Hablo nerviosa Eli, sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento.

-Maestra yo pienso que sería mejor que enseñara anatomía.

Esta respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Eli quien comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar de espaldas antes una enorme pared.

-Tranquila maestra seré gentil.

Dijo Maki quien comenzó a acercarse más y más a Eli.

Maki de alguna manera se las ingenió para besar a Eli con una pasión indescriptible al punto de morder su labio. Posteriormente comenzó a desnudar a Eli quien estaba hechizada en la manera ruda de actuar por parte de su alumna.

Eli decidió no quedarse atrás y también comenzó a desnudar a Maki y besar cada rincón de su desarrollado cuerpo, a Maki esto la tomó por sorpresa pero aun así nada la detuvo de terminar lo que había comenzado.

Pasaron mucho tiempo a "solas" en el salón de usos múltiples, entre besos y caricias. Al final ambas habían creado un extraño vinculo de amor entre alumna/maestra.

-Esto quedara entre nosotras.

Hablo Eli.

-Claro que así será maestra.

Ambas se dieron un beso lleno de pasión con el que sellaron aquella experiencia.

Algo era seguro, ambas no quedarían satisfechas con esa "experiencia".

Fin.


	8. HanamaruRiko Letras

Hanamaru tenía una labor muy importante, por primera vez ella escribiría una canción, el problema es que ella es muy mala con las letras y las melodías. Para su suerte alguien se ofreció a ayudarle…

-Esto es muy difícil.

Se quejó Hanamaru.

-¿Quieres hacer esto o no?

Le replico su novia Riko.

Riko se había ofrecido a ayudar a su amada novia, debido a que ambas sabían que Hanamaru era mala para la música.

Luego de pensar alrededor de cuatro horas a ninguna de las dos se les ocurrió algo, por lo que comenzaron con una lluvia de ideas.

-Esto es tedioso.

Se volvió a quejar Hanamaru.

-En lugar de quejarte mejor ayúdame.

-Está bien.

Hanamaru se acercó a Riko y comenzó a pensar en algo.

A Hanamaru le sorprendió el saber que una chica de un grado mayor la amaba, pero más se sorprendió al saber que era Riko. La única chica que hacía que el corazón de la chica de primero latiera rápido.

Desde ese día la pequeña Hanamaru estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz.

Al pensar en la relación que llevaba con Riko algo se le ocurrió…

-¿Y si hacemos que la canción sea romántica?

Soltó de repente Hanamaru.

-Esa es una buena idea.

Después de sugerir la idea, Hanamaru vio cómo su linda novia escribía la letra de la canción. No sin antes regañar a la chica de primero por no aportarle algo más.

Hanamaru comenzó a aportar ideas relacionadas con libros que ella leyó, Riko iba descartando idea por idea hasta llegar a una idea muy interesante.

-Una historia de amor mágico.

-Hanamaru los libros que has ido listando no tienen nada de inocente, solo has estado listando libros de magia y aventura.

-Lo siento es que me gustan más esos géneros.

Riko suspiro derrotada, hasta que otra se le vino a la cabeza, de inmediato volteo a ver a Hanamaru con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto ella confundida.

-Escribiremos nuestra historia de romance.

Hablo con ojos iluminados.

De inmediato ambas chicas comenzaron a tener otra lluvia de ideas hasta que finalmente dieron con una letra que no dudaron en cantar entre ellas… (Fragmentos de la canción トリコリコPLEASE! De la subunidad Azalea).

 _ **Creo en la magia de las palabras**_

 _ **Te convertirás en mi prisionero algún día**_

 _ **Mírame siempre no importa cómo por favor**_

 _ **Haré preparativos**_

 _ **No sé qué palabras pueden transmitir mi amor**_

 _ **A pesar de que mis suspiros transmiten mi pasión**_

 _ **Solo una vez, si hubiera una oportunidad**_

 _ **Cuando ese momento llegue, ¡definitivamente te atraparé!**_

 _ **¡Ah! Nadie conoce un atajo para el amor**_

 _ **Pero, ¿oye? ¡Ámame!**_

 _ **Porque te haré muy feliz**_

 _ **¿Estará esto bien? El mágico hechizo del amor**_

 _ **Aunque espere, no mirarás atrás**_

 _ **Solamente eres un amigo como siempre**_

 _ **¡Date cuenta de mi corazón que florece por favor!**_

Al finalizar de cantar el fragmento, ambas chicas decidieron "celebrar" como ellas lo saben hacer (relaciones sexuales). Hanamaru entrego la letra a sus compañeras de subunidad, que solo se preguntaron porque Hanamaru tenía un chupetón enorme en el cuello, de ahí en mas no le dijeron nada acerca de la canción que había "escrito".

Hanamaru y Riko habían formado un vínculo de amor más fuerte al que tenían, ambas ahora confiaban la una de la otra. Después de todo, ambas volvieron a escribir una canción, pero esa será una historia para otra ocasión.

Fin.


	9. KotoriUmi Te esperare

Umi había desarrollado sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia Kotori, esto se intensifico mucho después del campamento donde ambas trabajaron en conjunto para hacer las vestimentas y letras de una canción. Paso el tiempo y el sentimiento iba creciendo, finalmente llegó el momento en el que Umi acepto sus sentimientos hacia Kotori, justo el día que se graduaron las chicas de segundo fue cuando Umi decidió confesar sus sentimientos a Kotori…

-Kotori yo te amo.

Dijo con mucha seguridad Umi.

-Umi-chan pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Fue lo único que dijo Kotori.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que su amiga Honoka decidió intervenir al ver que ninguna de las dos se dirigía la palabra por culpa de la pena.

-¡Ya bésense maldita sea!

Exclamo Honoka.

-¿¡Ehhh!?

Exclamaron ambas.

Honoka sin aviso alguno junto los labios de ambas chicas. Ambas se sorprendieron por la acción de su amiga, pero en parte le agradecieron el gesto.

Después de darse su ansiado beso ambas volvieron a hablar de un tema que ninguna de las dos quería tocar, pero que tarde o temprano tendría que ser discutido.

-Entonces te quedaras en Tokyo.

Dijo algo desanimada Kotori.

-He decidido estudiar una carrera en literatura.

Dijo con algo de pena.

-Yo iré a estudiar a Francia, ¿Crees poder esperarme hasta que regrese?

Pregunto Kotori a su ahora novia.

Umi se quedó pensando un poco, pero tras meditarlo hablo con confianza.

-Yo siempre te esperare, incluso si el fin del mundo se acerca.

Kotori solo pudo abrazar a la chica y besarla.

-Yo te extrañare.

-Yo también.

Ambas estaban en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo que se llevaría a Kotori. Ambas estuvieron hablando animadamente hasta que el vuelo de Kotori anuncio su llamada para retirarse.

-Bueno, tengo que ir.

Dijo ella.

Umi solo pudo abrazarla y darle un último beso, no sin antes hablar una última vez con ella.

-Cuídate mi amada Kotori.

-Igual tú, Umi-chan.

-Recuerda que yo siempre te estaré esperando.

Dijo Umi quien comenzó a llorar.

-Yo no me enamorare de alguien más, tú tampoco lo hagas por favor.

-No lo hare, solo te tengo a ti en mi corazón.

Ambas chicas se despidieron, Umi se fue a su hogar y pensó en su amada, quizás el tiempo se iría más rápido si Umi estudiaba mucho y se esforzaba por ella.

 **5 años después…**

Umi había escrito un libro y tenía una buena condición económica, tenía éxito en su vida. Pero todavía había un vacío en su corazón, su amada Kotori.

Ella estaba tranquila de saber que su amada regresaría en unos cuantos días, esto tras recibir un mensaje de Eli y Nozomi quienes le avisaron que Kotori pronto regresaría a Japón.

Umi no podía dormir por la emoción, su amor regresaría en unos cuantos días, solo debía ser paciente.

Habían pasado los días y finalmente en una noche de Febrero espero en el mismo aeropuerto en el que había partido su amada, las horas para Umi se hicieron eternas, aunque iba acompañada de Honoka el tiempo de espera era un infierno para Umi.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Pregunto ansiosa Umi.

-Umi-chan tranquilízate.

-¡No puedo estar tranquila! Quiero verla y tenerla a mi lado.

Honoka solo veía como su amiga se comía las uñas de los nervios que tenía. Umi solo iba de un lado a otro vagando y pensando en cómo habría cambiado su amada, hasta que alguien la saco de su órbita…

-¿Umi-chan?

Umi volteo al escuchar esa voz y se encontró con ella, quien para su sorpresa había cambiado demasiado. Ahora su amada Kotori tenía cabello largo y suelto, además de haber crecido bastante (tenía más "personalidad").

-¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

Pregunto ella.

Umi solo pudo recordar la promesa que había hecho con ella antes de irse…

" _ **Cuando regrese nos casaremos"**_

Umi no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzar a llorar.

-¿Sucede algo Umi-chan?

Pregunto ella nerviosa.

Umi se acercó a abrazarla.

-No, llegaste justo a tiempo.

Ambas chicas se reunieron de nuevo, completando ahora sus vidas. Ambas se habían casado y ahora estaban por adoptar una hija.

Al final ambas chicas lograron ser felices y recuperar su tiempo perdido.

Fin.


	10. KotoriMaki Mi linda enfermera

Después de un día agitado en el hospital que Maki dirigía, ella decidió regresar a su hogar para descansar un poco después de una larga jornada de trabajo duro. Cabe mencionar que Maki vivía con su novia y futura esposa Kotori, a quien se le había confesado poco después del gran concierto que dieron en su ciudad (El de la película).

-Estoy en casa.

Hablo con un tono aburrido y cansado.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Maki-chan.

Kotori la recibió.

-Bueno iré a mí... ¡Woah!-

Se sorprendió por ver a su novia con un traje algo sexy.

-¿Te gusta?

Dijo de manera sensual.

-¿¡Qué diablos llevas puesto!?

Pregunto nerviosa.

-Es el regalo de nuestro aniversario.

Dijo de manera sensual de nuevo.

-[Así que era hoy].

Pensó Maki.

Sin mucho que pensar Maki, Kotori se le acerco y la tomo de la mano. Llevándola hasta la habitación de ambas.

-Te amo.

Hablo Maki.

-Yo también.

Le contesto Kotori quien de inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja.

Ambas se habían comenzado a besar con intensidad y deseo, Kotori se abrió paso entre la boca de Maki iniciando una batalla entre quien dominaba a quien.

Kotori sólo bajo su mano hasta las piernas de Maki y comenzó su ataque, comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la ropa interior de Maki, quien al notar el calor de la mano de Kotori sólo hizo un gesto de placer seguido de un pequeño gemido. Inmediatamente está de tapo la cara de la vergüenza, a lo cual Kotori sólo comenzó a reír.

-¡N-no es gracioso!

Exclamó molesta la pelirroja.

Después de decir esto, Maki comenzó a quitar la lencería que bestia Kotori dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.  
Sin nada más que esperar comenzó a frotar y chupar los pechos de Kotori, esta sólo gemía y disfrutaba las caricias de su novia. Maki no perdió su tiempo y comenzó a desvestirse ambas chicas desnudas comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, finalmente Kotori se logró del agarre de Maki y le regreso el favor.

Kotori se acercó peligrosamente a la zona vaginal de Maki y comenzó a besarla y lamerla, ambas chicas después de continuar con esta rutina por casi un rato decidieron dar el clímax juntando sus zonas vaginales y frotándolas entre sí (en pocas palabras hicieron tijeras).

Ambas estaban exhaustas después de tener sexo. A lo que sólo se abrazaron y besaron.

-Te amo Maki-chan.

-Yo te amo a ti, por eso…

Saco una caja de su bolsillo.

Kotori sólo se tapó la cara de la emoción.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Kotori respondió abalanzándose sobre su novia.

-¡Sí!- contesto con lágrimas de felicidad.

Maki se levantó y sólo dijo algo que encendió aún más a su novia.

-¿Lista para el round 2?

Hablo de manera seductora.

Fin.


	11. YoshikoRiko, UmiMaki, NozomiNico Love

Maki había regresado de un largo día de trabajo, para su sorpresa se había encontrado con su hija Riko y su amada Umi, quiénes estaban viendo una película de romance. Maki no podía evitar reír al ver las expresiones de su esposa quien sólo se sonrojaba y se tapaba la cara por la pena que sentía.

-Estoy en casa- Hablo algo cansada.

-Hola mama, ¿Qué tal tu día?

Hablo su pequeña hija pelirroja.

-Bien, y dime ¿Qué tal la escuela Riko-chan?

-De maravilla, yo emmm... esto, emmm.

Riko se comenzó a sonrojar debido a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿¡Sucedió algo malo!?

Hablo exaltada Umi.

-¿¡Alguien te molesta!?

Hablo Maki.

-No es eso.

Hablo tímidamente Riko.

-¿Entonces?

Hablaron ambas chicas.

-Alguien se me declaró hoy.

Hablo tímidamente.

-¿Quién me quiere quitar a mi pequeña bebe?

Hablo con una cara aterradora Maki.

-¿Es de la escuela?

Pregunto Umi.

-Sí, es de un grado menor a mí y...

Pauso un poco.

-¿Y?

-Creo que ella también me gusta.

Dijo Riko.

Umi miro a Maki y ambas intercambiando miradas llegaron a una conclusión.

-Riko-chan creo que es hora de que sepas de donde naciste.

Hablo Umi.

-¿Si?

Contesto algo nerviosa y confundida.

-Todo comenzó el día que salí de la preparatoria.

Hablo Umi.

Unos días antes de salir se me ocurrió ir a una fiesta que había hecho Maki en su hogar. Todo en la fiesta iba bien hasta que sucedió el mayor cambio en mi vida, después de un rato hablando con Maki-chan, me había dado cuenta que ella y yo coincidíamos en muchas cosas. Por lo cual nos empezamos a juntar más seguido y luego de varias "juntas" decidimos dar el siguiente paso...

... En una noche hermosa de Diciembre Maki se me confesó bajo un árbol de cerezos, mi emoción era mucha por lo cual yo la abrace y la bese, y... una cosa lleva a otra.  
En fin, al final Maki había estudiado un método científico que hiciera que dos mujeres pudieran procrear vida sin necesidad de componentes masculinos.

-Y de ahí naciste tu.

Termino Maki.

-¡Wow! Que bella historia.

Dijo Riko.

-¿Quien se te confeso?

Hablo Umi con un aura maligna.

-Les dije que es de un grado menor que yo...

Se quedó callada un momento.

-Riko-chan puedes confiar en nosotras.

Maki se le acerco y la abrazo.

-Se llama Tsushima Yoshiko.

Dijo algo apenada.

-Me gustaría conocerla.

Hablo Umi con sus aura demoníaca.

-Umi, recuerda que Riko-chan aún no le ha dado respuesta.

Trataba de calmarla Maki.

-De hecho ya le di respuesta.

Hablo Riko.

-¿¡Que le dijiste!?

Exclamó Maki.

-Le dije si le gustaría cenar en la casa.

-¿Qué?

Exclamaron Maki y Umi.

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido, una chica se levantaba de su sueño y se alistaba para irse a le escuela, ella tenía que hablar con la chica a la que se le confesó ayer.

-Yoshiko tienes que ir a la escuela.

Hablo su madre.

-Ya voy madre.

Decía aquella chica mientras se alistaba para irse a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela la chica se dirigió al techo de la escuela, donde una chica de cabello rojizo la esperaba.

-Por fin llegas.

Hablo aquella chica de segundo.

-Veo que necesitas decirme algo _my little demon Lily_.

Hablo Yoshiko.

-Yoochan, mis madres desean conocerte.

Hablo Riko quien por estar nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Iré complacida! Yo también quisiera conocer a tu familia.

Hablo feliz.

Riko se acercó a Yoshiko y le dio un beso corto y dulce.

-Te veré en la noche, Yocchan.

Dijo Riko y sin más se fue del lugar.

 **Esa misma noche...**

-Yoshiko ¿Que estás haciendo?

Pregunto Nozomi a su hija.

-Mamá Nozomi.

Hablo Yoshiko sorprendida.

-¿Vas a ir a algún lado?

Pregunto Nico.

-Voy a ir a una cena en casa de Lily.

Hablo mientras hacia una de sus poses típicas.

-Iremos contigo- Dijo de inmediato Nico.

-¡Pero...!

Trato de hablar Yoshiko.

-¡Sin peros! , nosotros tenemos ganas de conocer a tu novia y a su familia.

Hablo alegremente Nozomi.

-[Esto Será malo].

Pensó Yoshiko.

 _ **En la residencia de Riko...**_

-Así que...- Hablo Riko.

-...Esta es tu familia.

Hablaron al unísono Maki y Umi.

-¡Maki-chan, Umi-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Hablo Nozomi.

-Sentémonos a hablar.

Hablo Umi.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que...

-Y bien Yoshiko-chan.

Hablo Maki.

-¿¡Si!?

Exclamó nerviosa Yoshiko.

Yoshiko sabía de parte de sus madres que Maki podría llegar a ser mala si se lo proponía.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi pequeña Riko?

Hablo Maki con una aura aterradora.

-Emmm...y-yo…

Hablo nerviosa.

-Vamos, ella no le hará daño a nuestra pequeña, ¿O sí?

Hablo Umi con un aura aterradora.

-Y-yo…

Hablaba más nerviosa.

-La verdadera pregunta, es si su pequeña Riko no le hará daño a nuestra Yoshiko-chan; ¿O sí?

Volteó Nico a ver a Riko con una mirada amenazante.

-Yo planeo amar a Yocchan en las buenas y en las malas.

Hablo con firmeza Riko.

-¿Planean tener hijos (as)?

Pregunto Nozomi a Riko.

-N-nosotras todavía no...

Contesto nerviosa.

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

Hablo molesta Maki.

-Ustedes empezaron a molestes a nuestra Yoshik…

Hablo Nico.

Una fuerte discusión entre Nico y Maki había comenzado, por su parte Nozomi y Umi trataban de calmarlas. Yoshiko al ver que la cena de salía de control, decidió hablar, no son antes llamar la atención de sus madres.

-¡Yo la amo mucho!

Grito Yoshiko sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Yocchan.

Hablo Riko.

-¡Ella es mi mundo y planeo cuidarla, amarla y apoyarla! Por eso... Yoshiko se inclinó ante Maki y Umi.

-Yocchan.

Hablo Riko entre lágrimas.

-¡Denme su mano para amarla!

Hablo Yoshiko.

El silencio transcurrió en la sala y ambas madres miraron a Yoshiko.  
Maki recordó el cómo Umi se le había confesado...

 **Flashback...**

 _ **-Maki- Hablo Umi.**_

 _ **-¿Si?**_

 _ **Contestó nerviosa la pelirroja.**_

 _ **-y-y-yo q-quiero decir-rte que te A-a-a-m-mo.**_

 _ **Hablaba nerviosa Umi.**_

 _ **Maki sólo volteó a verla sonriendo y se le acercó para besarla.**_

 **Fin flashback.**

-¡Yoshiko!

Hablo Maki.

-¿Si?

-Cuida a mi pequeña Riko.

Hablo Maki sonriéndole.

-¡Sí!

Contesto emocionada.

-Mama Umi.

Hablo Riko mirando a Umi.

-Mi respuesta es sí.

Hablo Umi mientras le sonreía a Riko.

Riko también veía a Nozomi y a Nico sonreírle indicando que una nueva familia había nacido en aquella casa.

 **Fin.**


	12. RikoDia La magia de la musica

**Riko Pov.**

La música es un medio para  
externar sentimientos que una persona mantiene ocultos. Durante mi ausencia de este pueblo varias cosas sucedieron...

Ruby se enamoró de Hanamaru y You de Chika (ni que decir de Mari y Kanan).  
La competencia de piano a la que fui invitada hizo que me perdiera varias cosas...

Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, y ahora tengo la confianza de ir con ella, y expresarle mis sentimientos a esa persona.  
En mi viaje por el mundo, me di cuenta que la mejor manera de expresar mis sentimientos es la música. La música expresa todo tipo de sentimientos (sean buenos o malos), y ahora que estoy frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil no puedo irme.

Sin esperar más, entre a aquella sala, estaba sólo una persona ahí era la persona a la que quería ver...

-¡Dia-san!

Me acerqué y la abrace.

-¿Cómo te fue en el concurso de piano?

Me preguntó ella.

-Gane.

Conteste sonriéndole luego.

-Me alegro por...

Antes de que continuará hablando, me acerqué y la abrace de nuevo. Esto la sorprendió a ella y en parte a mí, ya que me moví sin darme cuenta.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Me dijo Dia, mientras se zafaba de mi abrazo.

De su bolso saco lo que parecía ser un collar con la letra "R" y me lo dio.

-...

No pude decir nada y me acerqué al piano que había cerca.  
Me senté, y en el piano comencé a tocar la tonada que aprendí durante mi trayecto.

Dia sólo me miro sorprendida, nunca espero eso. Luego comenzó a aplaudirme.

-Veo que en serio aprendiste muchas cosas.

Me miro algo sonrojada.

-Dia-san, tengo algo que decirte.

Hablé en un tono serio.

-¡si!

Contesto ella.

-Pero yo aún no...

Antes de que continuará hablando ella me había robado un beso en los labios.

-La tonada de la canción se cual es...

 **Nota: la tonada que a utilizó para tocar fue la de** **garasu no hanazono.**

-Te amo Dia-san.

Acto seguido volví a juntar sus labios con los míos.  
Al menos algo si fue cierto, la música si une corazones y expresa sentimientos.


	13. RikoMari La historia de dos estrellas

_Todavía lo recuerdo, tus hermosos labios, tu bella sonrisa, tu dulce cuerpo y tu amor que me hacía sentir completa._

 _El amor que no recibía por parte de alguien más. El amor que sólo tú me podías dar, y hacer que me sintiera completa._  
 _Recuerdo perfectamente cuando te conocí, cuando me viste y contraste tu mirada a otro lugar para que no te viera muerta de la vergüenza._

 _El día que me acerqué a ti y que te hice acompañarme a_ _ver las estrellas. Tu reacción cuando te confesé mi amor, cuando tú me aceptaste y te bese._  
 _Cuando de la nada me dijiste que no me amabas, ese día me tomo por sorpresa, me rompió el alma. Ese día me sentí como la peor basura que fue desechada sin más._

 _Me aleje de ti y nunca me volví a acercar, lo que yo no sabía era el motivo por el cual tú te alejaste de mí. Ese día después de clases escuché tu conversación con tus amigas._

 _Ellas hablaban del porque me habías abandonado, hasta que la verdad salió a la luz. Oírla fue algo que me apuñaló aún más que tu abandono, tú tenías una enfermedad terminal._

 _Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentirme fatal, miles de emociones pasaron por mi cabeza: ira, frustración, odio, repulsión y descontento con el mundo. Mis únicas preguntas fueron: ¿Por qué la vida es así de cruel? ¿Por qué si dos almas se quieren, porque tiene que suceder esto?_

 _Mi respuesta nunca se supo, porque antes de rendirme e irme a llorar por lo que escuché, decidí ir contigo a tu casa. No sé cuándo me había dado valor para verte pero aun así fui._

 _Tú me abriste la puerta y me recibiste, con lágrimas en los ojos te abrace y te mire diciéndote: "¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!?"_

 _Tú también comenzaste a llorar y me miraste: "No te quería lastimar Mari-san"_

 _Enojada decidí darte una bofetada y hablarte de nuevo entre lágrimas cayendo de mí._  
 _"¡Sabes que te amo! Y que cualquier cosa que pase la superaremos juntas._

 _Al decir esto ambas nos abrazamos y comenzamos a llorar entre los brazos de la otra._  
 _Disfruté los días contigo,_ _reímos, lloramos, nos amamos y sobre todo lo demás te veía feliz aunque sabías lo que iba a suceder._

 _Pasaron los meses y el día ansiado llegó, ese día tu no amaneciste sólo te fuiste y me dejaste con una nota que me dejo algo triste pero que me motivo a seguir mi camino y vivir feliz aun cuando partiste._

 _La nota era sólo una frase sencilla y corta: "Mari-san, vive tu vida, yo siempre te cuidaré desde aquí"_

 _Atte: Riko._

 **Fin.**


	14. DiaRuby Un amor prohibido

**Dia Pov.**

¿Cuándo había comenzado a  
desarrollar estos sentimientos?

¿Cuándo comencé a verla de esta manera?

¿Cuándo mi mente me cegó?

Estas dudas cruzaban por mi mente al estar al contacto de sus labios.

 **Flashback.**

Era un hermoso día yo estaba escribiendo la letra de una canción para Aquors cuando unos brazos me agarraron la cintura.  
Era mi hermana pequeña Ruby quien me dio un abrazo que me tomo por sorpresa. Me alegraba al menos tener compañía en este día terrible, ¿Por qué? Fácil, hoy descubrí como mis dos mejores amigas de la infancia me ocultaron su romance y no me dijeron nada.

Estaba más triste porque no me dijeron que por enterarme por mi misma. Mientras pensaba esto mi hermana menor estaba hablándome.

-¿Que sucede Ruby?

Traté de poner mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

-Me divertí mucho grabando el PV de ayer (El de Mijuku DREAMER).

-Si yo también me divertí.

Hablé en un tono apagado. A lo que Ruby lo noto.

-Hay que esforzarnos.

Ella me miro y una lágrima cayó de su cara.

-¿Por qué te tratas así?

Me dijo ella con un tono que no pude reconocer.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Trate de disimular pero todo se cayó al ver a mi hermana romper en llanto.

-¿¡Por qué te tratas tan mal Onee-chan!? ¿Qué sucede?

Hablo entre lágrimas.

-Yo...

No pude decir más cuando Ruby me tiro al suelo y se paró frente a mí.  
Su acercamiento fue mayor y recortó la distancia entre ambas, sellando todo con un beso tierno en los labios. Rápidamente la aparte de mí, y ella me miro de nuevo.

-¿Tú me odias?

Al decir esto me acerqué a ella y sin pensar un poco las cosas le besé. Ella me miro sorprendida, tanto como yo a ella.

-Te amo Ruby.

Al decir esto algo en ambas se activó y termino con ambas en la cama, desnudas y haciendo algo que se considera un tabú en la sociedad. Pero aun así que nosotros nos negamos a aceptar y que demostramos en cuanto estamos solas.

Si, a partir de ahí hice una nueva amiga y amante.

 **Fin.**


	15. KotoriRiko Un cuento romantico

_Nota: no pude escribir por varios factores como el súper smash bros para el 3ds (en serio es adictivo), pereza (soy muy huevon) y la última, y más importante la escuela (periodo de exámenes y preinscripción al bachillerato). Sin más ahora disfruten de este one-shot._

 **Riko Pov.**

 _ **Ambas ya sabíamos que esto tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, era cuestión de tiempo. Me había enamorado de mi pequeña hermana Kotori, eso era normal para mí, desafortunadamente no todo el mundo tiene las mismas ideas por lo que es considerado un tabú en la sociedad. Mis padres me habían prohibido ver a mi hermana, era injusto no poder ver a alguien a quien amabas y querías mucho.**_

 _ **La herida se abrió más al darme cuenta de que ya se había arreglado un matrimonio para mí, intente negarme pero mis padres no me escucharon, para ellos yo era una herramienta que haría más rica a esta familia. Ahora estoy aquí, pensando en mi amada hermana y en cómo pudo haber sido mi vida con ella, las cosas que hubiéramos hecho y las miles de cosas que nos podríamos haber dicho.**_

 _ **Al salir de la habitación pude notar el nerviosismo de mi "pareja", hace algunos días había hablado con él. Él no es un mal chico, y de hecho estaba en la misma situación que yo, a él también le habían arreglado el matrimonio y tenía la obligación de casarse para mejorar la relación con su familia, le conté mi experiencia y el solo me dijo algo que nunca espere escuchar pero que me tranquilizo…**_

 **-** El amor puede venir de varias formas y tamaños, no se le pude juzgar a un corazón enamorado.-

 _ **Al escuchar eso pensé en no rendirme y hable con él para idear un plan para romper este maldito matrimonio arreglado.**_

 **Pov Normal.**

 **El día de la boda estaba comenzando, la ceremonia se estaba preparando, mientras eso sucedía, cierta chica peli grisácea estaba en una banca observando todo con algo de tristeza en su mirada.**

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- Hablo una chica.

-¿A qué te refieres Mari-san?- Contesto con duda.

-Vamos no te hagas la inocente, ambas sabemos que estas triste por lo de tu hermana.- Kotori no dijo nada solo volteo la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No se puede evitar esta boda.- Mari la observo de nuevo y le entrego un sobre de carta.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto ella al observar el sobre con duda.

-Riko me pidió que te diera eso.- Sin más que decir Mari se retiró del lugar.

Kotori abrió el sobre y observo la carta…

 _Para: Kotori._

 _Hermana sé que nuestra relación no fue buena y que posiblemente no me quieras ver después de que te haya abandonado, pero esta vez vengo a pedirte un favor algo egoísta por mi parte. ¿Podrías ayudarme a desatarme de este matrimonio forzado que está destruyendo nuestra relación?_

 _Quiero volver estar junto a ti y sonreír a tu lado, disfrutar mi vida contigo y decirte cuanto te amo._

 _Atte: Riko._

A Kotori se le escapo una lagrima, pero ella sabía que este no era un momento para llorar ella ya sabía qué hacer. Al voltear la carta observo unas cuantas instrucciones sobre que tenía que hacer ella para evitar el matrimonio de su hermana.

La ceremonia había dado inicio, las familias de ambos herederos al trono estaban llegando, ambas familias estaban reuniéndose en ese lugar con un objetivo en común, ser una familia poderosa. Kotori miro con algo de molestia a sus padres, quienes estaban hablando animadamente con la otra familia, Riko por su parte estaba observando a Kotori quien al verla le hizo una señal para decirle que todo estaba listo.

Riko volteo su mirada hacia su "prometido" quien se encontraba nervioso.

-¿Crees que funcionara?- Pregunto el con algo de nervios.

-Funcionara y tu podrás reunirte con tu verdadera amante.- Contesto Riko.

Ambos caminaron hacia el altar y ahí dio comienzo a la ceremonia, pasó un gran rato hasta que llegó el momento de poner el plan en acción.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para…- El hombre había sido interrumpido por dos manos que habían levantado su mano antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

-¡Yo me opongo!- Hablaron firme dos voces.

-¿¡Kotori!?- Exclamaron sus padres quienes trataron de evitar que su hija dijera algo pero alguien había salido a ayudarla.

-¡Hijo! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Exclamaron los padres del heredero al trono de la otra familia.

-Renuncio a sus ambiciosos planes, ya no quiero seguir sus tradiciones si no seré feliz.- Al decir esto el chico tiro su anillo.

Riko aprovecho la confusión y tomo a Kotori quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo para escapar, unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellas, era su padre quien estaba molesto y no se resignaría a perder su fortuna por algo así.

-¡Kotori, Riko!- Exclamo molesto su padre.

Ellas no podían correr más rápido debido a los vestidos que ambas portaban, serian alcanzadas y castigadas. Sin embargo el heredero al trono de la otra familia llego junto con la chica que de verdad él amaba y ambos sujetaron a su padre.

-¡Gracias, nunca te olvidare!- Dicho esto ambas chicas habían escapado.

Kotori y Riko habían logrado escapar de su familia, aunque eran buscadas ellas ya no volverían, ya que se tenían la una con la otra.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que nuestros padres te apartaron de mí?-

-Porque eso ya no es necesario ahora, estaremos juntas para siempre.- Riko abrazo a su hermana.

-Te amo.- Kotori acerco sus labios a los de Riko.

-Igual yo.- Ambas chicas estaban a bordo de un barco en donde ya no serían molestadas por su familia y serian felices ambas hermanas, ahora amantes.

Fin.


	16. KotoHono, UmiEli Dulce San Valentin

_¡Yeah! vacaciones, por fin puedo escribir, bueno sin más les dejo mi escritura por aquí y me iré lentamente._

 **Umi Pov.**

 _ **San Valentín es una época mala para mí, debido a que muchas veces recibo las cartas de amor y confesiones por parte de chicas en Otonokizaka. Desafortunadamente me veo en la necesidad de encerrarme en casa para no recibir nada y no romper el corazón de nadie, excepto hoy. Si, el día de hoy Ayase Eli me ha enviado un mensaje bastante extraño y más en estos momentos…**_

Estaba yendo hacia Otonokizaka cuando logre divisar a Honoka, al observarla pude notar que ella estaba algo nerviosa, cosa que me pareció extraña debido a que ella es bastante energética. Me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Honoka?- le pregunte al verla nerviosa con una carta y un ramo de flores, por alguna razón creo que ya sabía para donde iba esto.

-Kotori- Me contesto ella.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿¡Acaso le sucedió algo malo!?- Me exalte por un momento.

-Moo eres muy lenta en el amor, Umi-chan- contesto ella con algo de humor.

-Y-yo no soy lenta en el amor- le conteste con un gran sonrojo.

-Si es así, ¿Entonces por qué no te has confesado a Eli-chan?- Ella había dado en el clavo.

-B-bueno yo…- ella se acercó y junto sus manos con las mías.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que ella también esta loquita por ti- dijo ella.

-Dejando de lado mis problemas, ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Kotori?-

-Hoy tengo planeado decirle lo que siento, pero tengo miedo- ella se puso triste en cuanto dijo lo último.

Algo en mí se encendió y por instinto tome a Honoka del brazo y la arrastre al nuestro salón, ella protesto y protesto pero al final la deja fuera de la puerta del salón, ahí estaba Kotori. Ella estaba preparando sus cosas ya dispuesta a irse, en cuanto vio a Honoka salió del salón.

-Chicas no creí que seguían aquí- ella sonaba extraño, parece que ella también está nerviosa.

-¡Kotori!- Exclamo Honoka.

-¿¡Si!?-

En cuanto ambas comenzaron a hablar me retire de la escena.

 **Honoka Pov.**

Te odio Umi-chan, pero a la vez te tengo que agradecer que me hayas traído con Kotori-chan.

Aquí estaba yo, frente a la chica que me gusta, nerviosa y sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Te sientes bien Honoka-chan?- ella me había despertado de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Si estoy bien!- exclame yo.

-Bueno está bien, ¡oh! Casi lo olvido- ella extendió sus manos y me dio una caja de chocolates hechos a mano. –No sé si te gustaran, pero igual disfrútalos- dijo ella con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

Al ver esto me arme de valor y decidí hablar…

-Kotori-chan escúchame- le hable.

-Te escucho Honoka-chan- contesto ella para después dedicarme una sonrisa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte esto, pero no he podido decirlo, hasta ahora- me acerque a ella y le di las flores junto a la carta. -¡Me gustas mucho, te amo, no me quiero alejar de ti!- Exclame tantas cosas que ella comenzó a reír y luego a llorar.

-Honoka-chan- después de eso sucedió algo que nunca espere, ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo para posteriormente acercar sus labios a los míos. –Siempre espere a que dijeras eso-

Ambas nos separamos y recorrimos un camino de regreso a casa tomadas de las manos, sin temor a expresar nuestro amor.

 **Umi Pov.**

Luego de ver la escena de Honoka y Kotori, decidí encarar mi propia escena, si Eli no me aceptaba no tendría problemas e intentaría superarlo.

Al llegar al techo, la pude observar, ella estaba viendo el atardecer, al verme se le formo una sonrisa.

-Tardaste un poco- hablo ella.

-Tuve que ayudar a cierta personita con un problema-

-Bueno dejemos los detalles para luego- contesto ella. Ella saco de su mochila una bolsa de chocolates caseros hechos a mano, y luego me los entrego. –Espero y los disfrutes-

Me puse nerviosa, pero luego recordé a Honoka y deje ese sentimiento de lado.

-¡Eli!- exclame para posteriormente acercarme a ella.

-¿Q-que sucede?- pregunto ella nerviosa.

-Tengo que decirte algo que me he estado guardando por mucho tiempo- me acerque a ella e instintivamente la bese. –Pero no tengo palabras para expresarlo-

Ella me observo y luego me volvió a besar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirlo?- acto seguido ella me abrazo.

-Tenía que estar segura- volví a juntar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Fin.


	17. DiaMaki Un tragico cuento de amor

_Había una vez un hermoso reino donde se prosperaba la felicidad y el amor, todos en el reino eran felices, excepto por la bruja Maki, quien había perdido su felicidad a causa de una traición amorosa. Ella se había alejado de la sociedad, pero su destino estaba a punto de cambiar…_

 _Un buen día una pequeña niña, llamada Dia Kurosawa se acercó a jugar al bosque, cuando de pronto pudo divisar a la bruja._

 _-Estas en los límites niña- dijo la bruja._

 _-¿Usted vive aquí?- pregunto con cierta inocencia la niña._

 _-Por supuesto que vivo aquí niña- contesto con algo de molestia Maki._

 _La bruja se iba a retirar del lugar cuando…_

 _-Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde queda la salida?- pregunto la niña._

 _-No lo sé niña, deja de molestarme- contesto ella de manera cortante._

 _Dia comenzó a llorar, Maki por un momento recordó el encuentro con la chica que la había hecho experimentar el amor._

 _ **-Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde puedo salir? –**_

 _Maki sonrió ante aquel recuerdo y decidió ayudar a la niña._

 _-Acompáñame- hablo Maki._

 _Maki guio a Dia por el bosque y le ilustro la salida, Dia estaba agradecida por la amabilidad de la bruja._

 _-Vendré mañana y le daré comida- dijo Dia para posteriormente retirarse del lugar._

 _Maki sabía que algo en esa niña le recordaba a esa chica, quería reprimirlo pero no podía._

 _Al día siguiente la niña apareció en el mismo camino que la había encontrado la vez anterior._

 _-Parece que si cumpliste tu promesa- dijo con algo de humor Maki._

 _-¡Moo, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!- exclamo la niña haciendo pucheros._

 _Maki rio al ver la escena de la niña._

 _Dia tras día, Maki veía a la pequeña Dia, hasta que ya no era pequeña y era una hermosa mujer formada y hecha. Maki al ser una bruja sabía que no podía morir, al menos no en 1000 años._

 _Dia tras día observaba el crecimiento de esa niña, hasta que un día ocurrió lo que Maki se temía…_

 _-Yo te amo- al escuchar estas palabras, Maki era feliz pero triste a la vez, ella sabía que mantener una relación era doloroso, ella ya había pasado por ello y no quería volver a sufrirlo._

 _-Lo siento, yo no puedo corresponderte- Maki estaba triste por dentro, ella quería decirle cuanto la apreciaba y amaba, pero no quería hacer sufrir a la joven Dia._

 _-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Acaso hice algo malo!?- exclamaba ella con lágrimas en la cara._

 _-Lo siento es solo que yo no puedo corresponderte, yo no te hare feliz- Maki ya no quería seguir con esta escena._

 _-¡Bien! Entonces me voy- Dia se retiró del lugar furiosa y triste._

 _El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y a Maki le iban llegando noticias de la vida de Dia._

 _Dia se casó, tuvo una familia y era feliz._

 _Maki solo pudo sonreír al escuchar estas palabras, era doloroso, pero ella prefería sufrir antes que volver a hacer sufrir a alguien…_

 _Maki sabía que su final estaba cerca, por lo que antes de irse, decidió dejar una carta a aquella chic que se había robado su corazón y la había hecho creer en el amor de nuevo._

 _Dia volvió al lugar donde se había encontrado con aquella bruja, ella sentía que algo la esperaba, al llegar pudo divisar un árbol con una nota pegada que citaba lo siguiente…_

 _ **Hola Dia, tal vez ya me hayas olvidado, tal vez me recuerdes. Vengo a escribir esto solo para darte explicaciones acerca del porque no pude corresponder a tus sentimientos ese día, hace más de 100 años una chica igual a ti se me había confesado, estaba feliz, muy feliz. Nunca logre divise algo más que mi felicidad, y de pronto cuando menos lo espere, me había dado cuenta que esa chica ya no estaba conmigo. Un sentimiento de odio hacia mi naturaleza me invadió, intente muchas veces acabar con mi vida, ya que vivía amargada y acabada, al menos hasta que te conocí, entonces pude revivir ese sentimiento que estaba dormido en lo más profundo de mi ser.**_

 _ **Quise evitar que sucediera otra tragedia como esta y por eso rechacé tus sentimientos, porque no quería herirte, no quería que sufrieras, ya que sabía que mi final se estaba acercando y no quería verte sufrir por mi muerte. Quiero que sepas que te amé como nunca ame a alguien y que si te puedo volver a ver en la otra vida, estaría más que encantada de hacerlo, sin más que decir, espero que seas feliz con tu familia.**_

 _ **Atte: Maki Nishikino (la bruja que te amo).**_

 _Dia termino de leer la nota y solo pudo guardar la nota, un ruido se escuchó y una voz masculina se le acerco._

 _-Dia, ¿Dónde estás?-_

 _-Estoy aquí Richard- trato de contestar lo más normal posible._

 _-¿Qué hacías en el bosque?- pregunto él._

 _-Recordando buenos días- Dia había comenzado a llorar._

 _-¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Estoy bien, solo es el sentimiento de nostalgia, mejor vamos a casa a cuidar a los niños- ambos se fueron del lugar._

 _Mientras tanto una figura observaba la escena…_

 _-Parece que ahora si me puedo ir en paz- dicho esto Maki tomo su camino._

Fin.


	18. KotoUmi, KananMari, YohaRiko, Un llamado

_No tengo nada que publicar aquí, así que solo ignoren esta parte… (Al final daré algunos anuncios así que quédense hasta el final)._

 **Umi Pov.**

Hace no mucho que me había casado con Kotori, ella lo es todo para mí, pero un día me hizo una propuesta de la cual no estaba segura dar el siguiente paso…

-¿Y si adoptamos?- pregunto ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-N-no lo sé, todavía no estoy segura de dar ese…- en ese momento observe a Kotori, quien estaba juntando sus manos en el pecho, ella estaba por usar su carta secreta.

-Umi-chan…- ella comenzó a tomar aire. -¡Por favor!- no, no por favor no, esa es mi debilidad.

-…- suspire y observe a Kotori. –Eres injusta Kotori- al final había accedido a su propuesta, pero esa inseguridad seguía adentro de mí.

Días después de eso, fuimos al orfanato más cercano de Tokyo. Era extraño pero un sentimiento me decía que debía ir al patio de aquel lugar, Kotori por lo tanto siguió hablando con la encargada del lugar.

Me adentre al patio del orfanato y pude observar a una chica siendo molestada por otros niños, al ver esto me sentí frustrada y decidí ir a ayudarla, pero alguien más se me había adelantado, una niña de cabello peliazul recogido en una cola, ella sin dudarlo a defender a la niña.

-¡Oigan tontos!- exclamo la niña peliazul.

-¡Ehhh! ¿¡Que quieres!?- el niño fue silenciado por un golpe en su cara, antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar fueron sometidos por la niña peliazul.

La niña peliazul se acercó a la pequeña niña pelirroja y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella.

La niña pelirroja noto mi presencia y de inmediato se ocultó atrás de la peliazul. Me acerque a ambas niñas y comencé una plática con ellas.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ellas.

-E-estoy bien- me contesto la pelirroja.

-¡Umi-chan!- escuche a Kotori, quien venía hacia mí emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa Kotori?- le pregunte al verla tan emocionada.

-Ya podemos adoptar- me dijo contenta.

-Eso es bueno- dije sonriendo, luego fije mi mirada en ese par de niñas, no sabía porque pero ambas atraían mi atención tal vez porque ambas me recuerdan un poco a mí.

Meses después, conocí a aquel par de niñas, sus historias me conmovieron. Kanan perdió a sus padres en un accidente de barco y ella rescato a su corta edad a la pequeña pelirroja, a quien todos llamaron Riko. Después de escuchar sus historias lo había decidido, quería adoptarlas, cuidarlas y amarlas como una madre de verdad.

Pasó un largo tiempo para poder adoptarlas, había ganado la confianza de ambas chicas y ellas estaban de acuerdo en su adopción, pasado todo el proceso de adopción llego el momento. Habíamos llegado a casa, Riko y Kanan estaban algo nerviosas, pero con el tiempo ambas niñas se acostumbraron.

Ahora es cuando estoy pasando la verdadera prueba de madre, Kotori y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de la cercanía de Kanan con una chica rubia del extranjero que estaba en su salón, Mari Tojo Ayase. Kotori se dio cuenta que algo entre esas dos decía algo más que una simple amistad, y fue cuando un buen día sucedió…

-Me gusta alguien- dijo Kanan.

-…- Kotori y yo nos quedamos sin habla, ambas sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, pero nunca nos imaginamos que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunte de manera tranquila.

-Afortunada- al momento que Kanan respondió eso escupí mi café.

-Entonces tu…- Kanan al ver mi reacción comenzó a reír.

-See mama, yo también bateo para el otro bando- Riko también se burló de mi reacción.

-Mama deberías ver tu reacción- Riko dejo su libreta para escribir canciones y se acercó a mí.

-Umi-chan creo que deberías dormir un poco- trato de tranquilizarme Kotori.

Esas palabras seguían grabadas en mi mente…

Tenía el presentimiento de que ya conocía a la prometida de Kanan, también dude un poco de la actitud de Riko, ya que ella también se había acercado a una chica extraña.

 **Kanan Pov.**

Había llegado a la escuela, era San Valentín, esta era mi oportunidad para decirle mis sentimientos a Mari. Estaba muy nerviosa, pues ella me había citado en la parte trasera de la escuela (donde casi nadie pasaba).

Al verla, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido, sabía para que me había citado aquí…

-¡Kanan!- exclamo ella, para luego abrazarme como siempre hace, solo que esta vez su abrazo era diferente.

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí?- pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Bueno yo- ella había comenzado a hablar algo nerviosa, parecía que tenía algo importante que decirme. –Y-yo desde que te conocí siempre te he…- sabía por dónde iba el asunto pero aun así estaba nerviosa, por lo que me acerque a ella con una sonrisa y junte mis labios con los de ella.

-Yo también te amo desde que te conocí- dije para luego abrazarla.

Estuvimos así por un buen rato, hasta que la campana indico que debíamos regresar a clases. En el camino hable con Mari de un asunto que me estaba retumbando en la cabeza, era el hecho de decirle a mi madre acerca de nuestra relación.

-A mí no me molesta, de hecho yo también quería hablar con tu familia- me contesto ella.

-Me alegra que seas tan comprensiva- ambas comenzamos a planear una cena con mi familia y su familia.

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello peliazul fuerte observaba atentamente la plática de ambas chicas…

-Interesante…- dijo ella entre risas.

Continuara…

 **Ya que estoy aquí quiero informar que estaré ausente por unos días (ya que me iré de vacaciones UwU) juro que en cuanto regrese escribiré lo más que pueda. Sin más que decir me despido.**


	19. un llamado (parte 2)

_¡Yeiii! regrese, alguien me extraño, ¿no?, ¿nadie?, bueno continuemos en lo que me quede antes de irme de viaje. (Pd: ya tengo una idea salvaje que se me ocurrió) al final de este capítulo/One-shot podrán verla._

 _La obra no me pertenece (la historia aquí contada sí), sin más comencemos la historia…_

 **Pov Kanan.**

Todo estaba viento en popa, Mari ya había avisado a su familia y yo a la mía, mis madres se sorprendieron repentinamente después de que les dije que mi novia era Mari, pude notar como mi madre Umi ardía en llamas (celos), por su parte mi hermana Riko y mi madre Kotori me apoyaron en la idea de la cena.

No podía esperar para cenar con la familia de Mari, aunque también estaba nerviosa, no quería dar una mala imagen para su familia, por lo que procurare que esta sea una buena cena.

 **Pov Mari.**

Estaba sumamente feliz, Kanan era mi novia, y ambas planeamos hacer una cena con nuestras familias para conocernos mejor. Mis madres Eli y Nozomi estaban felices por mí, ellas estaban ansiosas por conocer a Kanan y a su familia. Lo único que me preocupaba era una cosa, más bien, una persona, mi hermana Yoshiko.

Sep, ella tiene un cierto aprecio por lo desconocido y lo sobrenatural, no tengo problemas con eso pero tengo un poco de miedo de que ella pueda hacer algo que me deje en ridículo.

 _ **Esa misma noche…**_

 **Pov Normal.**

La familia Sonoda-Minami recibió a la familia Ayase-Toujo, Kanan y Mari estaban nerviosas, ambas temían que sus familias hicieran algo que pudiera llevar a la perdida la cena. Ambas se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que sus madres ya se conocían, eso alivio un poco más a ambas chicas.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en la vida?- pregunto Umi a sus invitadas.

-Bien, Nozomi y yo hicimos un restaurant- contesto Eli con suma felicidad. -¿Y a ustedes como les ha ido?-

-Kotori abrió su propio negocio de moda, y yo me dedico a la literatura- Umi miro a su esposa y la tomo de las manos. –Además ambas estamos casadas-

Ambas familias estaban disfrutando la cena, Kanan y Mari hablaban animadamente, por su parte Riko estaba en su celular, estaba hablando con Yoshiko con quien había entablado una amistad desde que ingreso a la preparatoria.

Algo interrumpió la feliz plática entre ambas familias, el timbre había sonado, Umi miro a Riko y le indico que ella debía atender la puerta, Riko acepto. Al abrir la puerta Riko se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Yoshiko en la entrada principal con un vestido negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¿Q-que haces aquí Yoochan?- Riko estaba nerviosa no sabía para donde mirar, ella no esperaba la visita de su amiga.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi _little demon_ favorito?- el tono que Yoshiko había usado era diferente al que usaba cuando ambas estaban juntas.

Riko había desarrollado sentimientos que iban más allá de una simple amistad hacia Yoshiko, ella había caído ante la joven pelinegra. Riko tenía planeado decirle sus sentimientos, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, ella no quería perder a Yoshiko.

-Alo, tierra llamando a Lily- Yoshiko estaba llamando a Riko.

-Lo siento Yoochan, estaba pensando en algo- contesto Riko ocultando un leve rubor.

-¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo-

-…- Riko no sabía que decir, será que Yoshiko se le confesaría, no esa sería una conclusión muy apresurada.

Yoshiko observo alrededor de la casa, era una linda casa, pero le llamo la atención un cuadro donde aparecían ciertas figuras conocidas.

-¡Esas son mis madres!- exclamo Yoshiko al ver más de cerca el cuadro.

-¡Ehhh!- inmediatamente una multitud apareció ante ambas chicas, eran Eli, Nozomi, Umi, Kotori, Kanan y Mari.

-¿Yoshiko?- pregunto Nozomi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Eli.

Yoshiko sabía que no podía mentirse a sí misma, que no podía reprimirse esos sentimientos por más tiempo, por lo que dejo que su corazón hablara…

-Yo…- pauso ella.

-¿Si?- preguntaron al unísono Eli y Nozomi.

-¡Vine aquí a confesar mi amor por Lily!- acto seguido prosiguió a abrazar a Riko.

-¿¡Y-Yoochan!?- Riko no sabía que decir, estaba feliz, eso no lo podía negar pero…

La mirada de Umi cambio de nuevo, observo a Yoshiko con una mirada asesina, Kotori pudo notar esto, Yoshiko también…

-Umi-chan ven un momento- Kotori jalo a Umi hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Umi quien todavía seguía molesta.

-Umi-chan creo que es momento de que te des cuenta que Riko y Kanan ya no son unas niñas- Kotori había cambiado su semblante lindo a uno serio.

-Kotori…- Umi pensó un poco en lo que su esposa le dijo y se regañó a si misma por su actitud, ella sabía que era momento de dejar libres a sus dos pequeñas. –Está bien- hablo con firmeza.

Ambas habían regresado a la sala, donde ya estaba reunidas todas… Yoshiko se tensó de repente al ver a Umi.

-¿Yoshiko verdad?- pregunto Umi.

-S-si- respondió nerviosa.

-Riko, Kanan, Mari- ante la mención, ellas se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Antes que nada…- tomo aire -¡Bienvenidas a la familia Mari y Yoshiko!

Las mencionadas estaban felices, no esperaban ser aceptadas con facilidad. Eli y Nozomi sonrieron al ver a sus hijas, ellas sabían que esta sería uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

-Sin embargo, si me entero que rompieron el corazón de mis dos niñas, las perseguiré hasta el fin de la tierra- Yoshiko y Mari sonrieron.

-No se preocupe señora Sonoda, nosotras las cuidaremos como si de nuestras vidas se tratara- contestaron ambas al unísono.

-¿Señora?- Umi se miró a sí misma. – ¿De verdad estoy tan vieja?- ante lo dicho por ella todas comenzaron a reír.

No cabía duda que este sería el comienzo de una hermosa familia.

 **El Fin.**

 _ **Notas del autor: es bueno estar de vuelta, bueno de ahora en lo que me resta de vacaciones intentare tener listos algunos capítulos/one-shots. Sin más los dejo con el fragmento de la próxima actualización del capítulo de Destino…**_

 _Kanan estaba hablando con Mari ambas habían comenzado a hablar de su vida, Kanan le conto a Mari todo lo que había sucedido en la vida de su hermana menor. Mari no sabía que decir, estaba impactada por lo cruel que había sido la vida con Riko._

 _-N-no sé qué decirte- contesto ella._

 _-Como ves ella no la tuvo fácil, lo peor de todo es que aún tiene pesadillas con eso- Kanan sonaba triste. –He intentado hacer que ella visite un psicólogo, pero ella no quiere-_

 _Mari miro a Kanan, Kanan estaba triste y lo reflejaba su rostro que ya estaba derramando lágrimas. Por instinto Mari abrazo a Kanan y le hablo con un tono maternal, ambas no sabían en que momento sus rostros se habían acercado, ambas estaban a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Estaban por proseguir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, eran Maki y Nico quienes estaban discutiendo de nuevo…_

 _ **Como última cosa, que pareja quieren que predomine el siguiente capítulo de destino, las opciones son NicoMaki, KotoUmi, YohaRiko y KananMari, decidan para poner manos a la obra (la pareja más comentada gana). Sin más les deseo feliz noche, día, tarde o el momento en el que estés leyendo esto, no olviden dejar su comentario.**_


	20. Riko Harem Love Magic

_Bueno… Solo diré que no alcance a escribir por culpa de las pelis de Evangelion, no me culpen. Sin más que decir solo les dejo la primera parte de este ¿Extraño? One-shot que me pidieron._

 **Riko Pov.**

Hace no mucho que me uní a Aquors, pasado un tiempo ya éramos nueve integrantes, en parte era feliz por mi amiga Chika-chan, pero en cuanto llego Mari-san no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, sí, me enamore a primera vista de Mari-san. Pero decidí dejar mis pensamientos de lado al notar la cercanía de Mari y Kanan, me hacía sentir un poco triste ver eso…

En fin, dejando de lado mi triste historia de amor, vine a contar mi extraña historia de amor-harem, sé que están igual de confundidos(as) que yo pero lo explicare de una manera rápida y sin rodeos. Hace un tiempo fui a un templo a pedir un deseo, el deseo que pedí fue tener la atención de Mari-san, todo estaba bien, o al menos eso creía yo, ya que el deseo se malinterpreto (o al menos eso sigo pensando yo). Al final termine convertido en un chico, aunque esto ocurre en las noches de luna llena, he pensado por mucho tiempo si decirle o no a las chicas, pero creo que finalmente me he decidido…

- _Chicas_ \- Llame su atención logrando así mi cometido.

- _¿Qué sucede Riko-chan?_ \- me pregunto Chika-chan con algo de nervios, ya que mis palabras eran más serias de lo normal.

- _Hace no mucho que debí contarles esto_ \- Me disculpe con ellas. – _Yo, tengo un hechizo que me hace convertirme en un hombre, en una noche de luna llena_ -

Al decir eso, todas empezaron a reír. En parte me enoje, pero otra parte de mi me decía que eso sería lo primero que ocurriría.

- _Por favor no se burlen_ \- hable algo molesta.

- _Es que es algo tan surreal y tonto_ \- comento Dia mientras se retiraba las lágrimas causadas por reír tanto.

Estaba dispuesta a irme, cuando un brazo me retuvo, era Mari quien al parecer no se había reído.

- _Chicas yo sé que esto suena ridículo, pero, ¿Riko-chan ha mentido alguna vez?_ \- al escuchar esas palabras mis ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

- _Tienes razón_ \- contesto en seguida Kanan.

- _Es cierto, Riko-chan no ganaría nada con mentirnos_ \- le siguió You.

- _En efecto…- contestaron las restantes._

No podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba muy feliz, tal vez debería agradecérselo a Mari-san. Pero primero tengo que ver como esto afectara mi vida…

- _¿Tú crees que esa maldición se puede romper?_ \- cuestiono Yoochan.

- _Se puede_ \- le conteste de inmediato y voltee a ver mi teléfono, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de mi madre (ella fue la que me dijo lo que tenía). – _Mi madre rompió esta maldición con ayuda de mi padre_ -

- _Lo entiendo… pero, ¿acaso tu padre beso a tu madre cuando ella era?_ \- mi rostro se sonrojo ante la posibilidad.

Al despejar mis pensamientos pude observar a las demás chicas quienes estaban sangrando de la nariz (menos Ruby).

- _¡Pervertidas!_ \- exclame al verlas en ese estado.

- _No somos pervertidas, solo tenemos una mente muy sexy_ \- contesto Mari.

Observe el reloj del celular y en cuanto vi la hora decidí irme, pero de nuevo un brazo me retuvo, esta vez era Chika-chan.

- _¿Sucede algo Chika-chan?_ \- le pregunte al verla algo nerviosa.

- _Riko-chan ya había hablado con las demás y todas decidimos quedarnos en mi casa para escribir las canciones y trabajar en los vestuarios_ -

-…- no articule ninguna palabra ya que no sabía que decir, ya sabía para donde iba esta conversación y la verdad no me daba buena espina.

- _Por eso, ¿Vas a venir, Riko-chan?_ \- estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir, no quería ir debido a que hoy es luna llena, pero los ojos de cachorro de Chika-chan me decían que aceptara.

Sin más que decir solo pude articular un si…

Pronto sabría las consecuencias de mis actos…

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Antes de que se vayan necesito hacer un aviso, pronto cerrare esta historia (yo preveo al menos dos one-shots mas y ya), pero antes de que piensen que esto lo hago por flojera, lo hago porque mi creatividad para escribir estos one-shots ya está acabándose (además de que me quiero concentrar en mis historias), además de que yo quiero entregarles algo de calidad y la verdad no me gusta repetir algo que ya se escribió, por eso he tomado esta decisión, una disculpa y espero me entiendan.**_


	21. Riko Harem Love Magic parte 2

_Bueno antes de comenzar a leer, tengo que dar un gran anuncio, pues quiero decirles que ya tengo dos ideas nuevas para realizar dos fic muy buenos, al final de la historia les dejare los detalles de lo que tengo planeado, sin más comencemos…_

 **Riko Pov.**

Eran todavía las 9 pm, estaba afuera de la casa de Chika-chan, la ventaja que le veía al asunto era el hecho de que tenía mi casa a un lado, lo malo es que mi mama salió de viaje de trabajo y dejo a su pobre hija sola. Al menos espero que nada malo suceda hoy…

 **Pov Normal.**

Al llegar a la casa de Chika, Riko se dio cuenta que todo estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, por lo que su preocupación se calmó. Toda la noche transcurrió con cierta normalidad hasta que de la nada en medio de la conversación que las chicas estaban teniendo, ocurrió algo que Riko ya se esperaba, el cambio de género (sexo) había comenzado. La voz de Riko se había hecho más profunda y fuerte, por lo que ella decidió ir al baño para evitar la mirada de sus amigas, aunque ya les había contado su secreto ella temía que algo pasara.

-¿Por qué justo ahora?- dijo ella mientras miraba su teléfono con cierta molestia.

No eran ni las 12 pm y ella ya era un chico completamente, decidida a dar la cara, salió del baño para enfrentar a lo que fuera que sucediera. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ninguna de sus amigas estaba ahí, ella misma estaba sorprendida, tan sorprendida que en ningún momento se dio cuenta que unas manos traviesas había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo varonil bien formado.

-¿¡Dia-san!?- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que de inmediato comenzó un beso apasionado por parte de Dia a Riko.

Riko había logrado zafarse del agarre de Dia y escapo del lugar, con la única duda acerca de la actitud de su amiga. Las duda invadían su mente, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era la madre de Riko quien había marcado en un momento medio.

-¿Mama?-

-Hija te llamo para decirte que por ningún motivo hagas contacto con mujeres- Riko al escuchar esto se llenó de más preguntas, tal vez esto tenía que ver con el hecho de que una de sus amigas la había besado con una pasión demasiado intensa.

-¿Por qué mama?- fue lo único que pregunto ella, mientras fijaba su mirada hacia todos lados.

La respuesta que la madre de Riko había dado no fue del agrado de Riko, prácticamente ella misma se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error…

-Escucha Riko, déjame decirte que hice este viaje por una razón, y esa es la de liberarte de tu maldición y la de nuestra familia de una vez por todas, pero en cuanto llegue al lugar me dijeron que tu tenías que besar a dos personas que realmente te amaran y que no te desearan sexualmente. Además me dijeron que en las noches de luna llena después de 3 veces ocurrida la transformación esta haría que te vieras más linda y apetecible para las mujeres, por eso debes alejarte de ellas…- esas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar a Riko sin habla, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la puerta de su escondite se abrió y dejo ver a Mari.

Riko de inmediato quiso escapar pero la rubia fue más rápida y la arrincono a una pared cercana. Riko estaba cediendo ante la rubia, ya que aunque la situación no lo ameritaba ella deseaba a la rubia de una manera pura.

-Cálmate Riko-chan, It´s Joke- Riko logro tranquilizarse al ver que su amiga no actuaba extraño como su amiga Dia.

-¿T-tu no sientes nada extraño al verme así?- pregunto con cierta inseguridad ella.

-Solo diré que te ves apuesto, o debería decir linda- Riko se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga.

-¡Oigan azucaradas!- una tercera voz interrumpió el lindo momento entre Riko y Mari. –No quiero interrumpir su romance, pero las chicas están actuando raro- Yoshiko se acercó a ambas chicas.

De nuevo el celular de Riko comenzó a sonar, esta vez fue Riko quien comenzó a hablar antes que su madre.

-Mama, ¿me puedes dar más detalles acerca de lo que te dijeron?- Riko sonaba algo insegura y asustada.

-Antes que nada, solo las mujeres que te amen de manera pura se acercaran a ti y te verán normal a pesar de tu aspecto masculino-

Riko observo de reojo a Yoshiko y a Mari, ambas al notar la mirada de Riko se sonrojaron.

-Ok, ¿Qué más?-

-Debo decirte que si tienes a una mujer así, debes besarla y demostrarle tu amor, eso ayudara a romper el hechizo y acabar con la maldición que sufrimos- Riko de nuevo se había quedado sin habla, ya que ella amaba a Mari, pero Yoshiko era una gran amiga suya. –Riko- su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Déjame decirte que si hay dos mujeres que te aman, tú debes elegir a una, ya que elegir a la incorrecta sería contraproducente para ti-

-¿Qué tan contraproducente?- pregunto ella.

-Te quedarías en ese estado para siempre- Riko al saber eso colgó de inmediato y se puso a pensar.

Yoshiko había escuchado parte de la conversación de Riko con su madre, ella por más que quisiera evitarlo, no podía dejar de sentir amor por Riko. Aunque ella ya tenía su mirada fija por Dia, quien también le había estado dando indirectas.

Al final Yoshiko decidió no quedarse callada y hablar, aunque para eso tuviera que dejar ir su única oportunidad con Riko.

-Lily- de inmediato Riko perdió sus pensamientos y fijo su mirada en Yoshiko.

-Yo sé que tu amas a Mari-san por eso yo quiero decirte que…- Yoshiko se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Yo siempre te apoyare y querré-

Riko no sabía que decir, ella quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero en este momento no podría hacerlo. De inmediato las demás chicas llegaron con esos ojos llenos de lujuria, Yoshiko se interpuso en su camino y dejo escapar a sus amigas…

Una vez que ambas estaban solas, fue cuando el momento se volvió incomodo entre ambas chicas…

-¿Desde cuándo me has visto de esa manera?- Riko no sabía que contestar ella estaba nerviosa por la situación y no quería perder su amistad con Mari.

Riko pensó un poco lo que iba a decir y luego hablo…

-Mari-san yo te empecé a ver de esa manera en cuanto te conocí mejor, en cuanto hablaba contigo y me juntaba contigo- Mari no alcanzo a decir algo.

Riko solo espero la respuesta de Mari, Mari no sabía que decir, ella también amaba a Riko pero al recordar las palabras de Yoshiko ella pensó que Riko solo hacia esto por la voluntad de Yoshiko.

-Mari-san déjame decirte que si piensas que hago esto porque Yoochan lo dijo, déjame decirte que estas equivocada, yo en verdad te amo- Mari finalmente hablo.

-Riko-chan yo también te amo, es solo que no se si pueda creerte- contesto de manera firme.

-No te preocupes, si alguna vez llego a herir tus sentimientos, yo aceptare cualquier castigo por mi mala acción- Mari al escuchar esto se abalanzo sobre Riko.

-Te amo- dijo Riko quien de inmediato beso a Mari.

El beso entre ambas fue dulce y puro, a medida que paso el tiempo una luz comenzó a envolver a Riko. Eso era una señal de que la maldición se había acabado y que ningún descendiente de Riko sufriría por lo mismo.

Las demás chicas recobraron la conciencia, al parecer para ellas fue una noche normal…

Dia comenzó a salir con Yoshiko quien ya había aceptado que Riko y Mari estarían juntas, sorpresivamente Kanan quedo sola, Ruby y Hanamaru le estaban dando apoyo a sus amigas You y Chika para que ambas también confesaran su amor.

La familia de Riko ya no sufriría la maldición, Riko era feliz con Mari, al final ambas chicas se habían acercado más a causa de este "accidente".

 _Fin._

 _ **Bueno antes de irme, tengo que decir que las ideas que tengo son tan locas que la verdad no se ni de donde llegaron. Primero tengo planeado hacer un fic de ships Love Live, en el cual las chicas de Aquors conocen a las chicas de µ's y ambos grupos conviven en un campamento patrocinado por los productores de Love Live, (también otro igual en donde las chicas de µ's conocen al HTT), tengo planeado también hacer uno de Love Live (Aquors) con las chicas de The IdolM ster.**_

 _ **La segunda idea loca que vino a mi mente es nada más ni nada menos que de mis dos historias favoritas, la serie To Aru y JoJo (los protagonistas serian Jotaro, Josuke y Giorno en Ciudad Académica).**_

 _ **¿Ustedes que dicen les gustan las ideas locas que tengo? Comenta.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, ya lo había dicho anteriormente pero la siguiente historia será la final para este libro, por lo que ustedes decidirán cual quieren que sea el ship que cierre esta historia, la votación será de la siguiente manera, alguien dirá un ship y alguien más comentara (contestara) una cadena (X2, X3, X4, Etc…) el que tenga la cadena más larga será el ship ganador, además de que la persona que escribió el comentario dirá de que querrá la historia (de suspenso, romance, comedia, etc…), sin más que decir me voy…**_


	22. El final y comienzo YohaRiko, NicoMaki

**_Bueno como prometí, aquí está una de las dos historias finales para este libro, antes de irme tengo que decir que muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por su apoyo, no se preocupen que estaré publicando más cosas de Love Live, pero también publicaré cosas de otras cosas como: la reciente película Koe no Karachi, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, Nisekoi, y mi otro trabajo aquí en (Una cierta aventura Bizzarra, Jojo x To Aru Series)._** ** _Y las otras cosas que haré de Love Live..._** ** _Bueno sin más disfruten la lectura..._** **Normal Pov.**

 **Pov Normal.**

Las chicas de Aquors estaban reunidas en una habitación, ¿la razón?, muy sencillo ellas estaban decidiendo que hacer para el próximo evento del Love Live. Chika miraba a todas sus compañeras esperando recibir un consejo, al final ninguna dijo nada, no hasta que llegó Dia con un cd de música.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Kanan.

-Eso es lo que nos ayudará para este evento- contestó Dia para luego insertar el cd en la laptop que estaba en la mesa del salón.

Una canción comenzó a sonar, era la canción "zurui yo magnetic today" del dueto NicoMaki de µ's. Pronto todas asintieron y miraron a un par de chicas de su grupo...

-¿Que?- contestaron Yoshiko y Riko.

-Pues...- pauso Chika.

-... ustedes...- siguió Mari.

-... son...- continuo Hanamaru.

-... iguales a Nico y Maki- completaron Ruby y Dia.

Riko y Yoshiko se miraron de reojo y no dijeron nada.

-¡Vamos chicas!- exclamó You.

-Pero que nos pidan algo así es...- hablo Yoshiko.

-... vergonzoso- terminó la frase Riko.

-Pero chicas ustedes son las más parecidas a Maki y Nico- hablo Dia.

-Riko tu te pareces mucho a Maki, tu amor por la música y el piano, además de que puedes ser muy tsudere a veces- dijo Ruby.

-¿Que yo que?- respondió molesta.

-jajajaja- comenzó a reír Yoshiko.

-Y tu Yoshiko, te pareces a Nico, porque a veces eres molesta e insoportable pero con buena voz- comento Hanamaru.

-jajajaja- ahora reía Riko.

-N-no es gracioso Lily- contestó con su cara toda sonrojada.

-Vamos chicas, ¿nos podrán ayudar con esto?- pregunto Dia.

-Mari y Kanan ya hicieron el dueto de "Garasu no Hanazono" de Eli y Nozomi- comento Ruby.

-Y eso sin contar el tema de "Anemone Heart" de Umi y Kotori, que fue interpretado por Ruby y Hanamaru- comento Dia.

-Tampoco olvidemos el tema de "Mermaid Festa vol 2 Passionate" de Rin y Honoka, que fue interpretado por You y Chika- comento Mari. -Eso solo las deja a ustedes dos, ya que todas sabemos que Dia se quedará sola- comento Mari.

Dia volteo su mirada a Mari y comenzó a perseguirla.

-Pero...- dudaba Riko.

-Les contaré la historia de la canción para que ambas se sientan menos avergonzadas- hablo Ruby, que se acercó al dúo de primero/segundo. -Esta sucedio unos meses antes de que µ's se separara...- comenzó a contar Ruby.

 ** _Flashback..._**

Maki y Nico estaban en el salón de música, ambas estaban concentradas trabajando en lo que sería la gran canción que dejaría a Nozomi con la boca abierta.

Ambas chicas habían hecho una apuesta para demostrarle a Nozomi quien era el mejor dúo de entre ellas y Nozomi junto a Eli.

-¿Como vas con la letra Nico-chan?- pregunto Maki.

-No tengo ideas- contestó Nico.

-¿¡Como que no tienes ideas!? ¡Llevamos casi 2 horas aqui!- exclamó Maki furiosa.

-Lo siento, no tengo mente para esto- comento Nico.

Maki noto el cambio de actitud en Nico y decidió dejar a un lado el piano para mirar a su senpai.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Maki.

Nico levantó la vista y solo pudo observar a Maki preocupada por ella.

-Yo no creo poder hacer esto- contestó Nico.

Nico tenía mucho tiempo de estar ocultando sus sentimientos por su pequeña kouhai. Ella sabía muy en el fondo que la relación de ambas, sería algo complicada y difícil.

-Nico-chan- llamó su atención Maki.

De la nada Maki abrazo a Nico, causando un gran sonrojo en esta última.

-¿Que?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Recuerda que yo siempre te apoyaré en todo- dijo Maki mientras sostenía firme la mano de Nico.

-Maki-chan- Nico tomó el rostro de su amada y lo comenzó a acercar a ella.

En cuanto ambas estuvieron a una distancia cercana de rozar sus labios, fue cuando Nico se detuvo y se puso a pensar en lo que estaba por hacer.

-Yo lamento mi actitud Maki-chan- Nico comenzó a llorar. -Si tu no querés dirigirme la palabra no tendré ningún problema- contestó triste.

Nico estaba dispuesta a irse del salon, cuando Maki la tomó del brazo y acercó sus caras, juntando así sus labios y creando un beso dulce y puro.

-¿Maki-chan?- pregunto Nico al ver las acciones de su kouhai.

-Idiota no tomes decisiones por mí, sabes que eso me molesta- Maki abrazo a Nico.

-Yo pensé que tú...-

-No pienses cosas por mi- contestó Maki.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Nico.

Maki beso de nuevo a Nico.

-Te amo tonta, nunca olvides esto- dicho esto Maki volvió a besar a Nico.

-Nunca lo olvidaré mi Maki- contestó Nico y ambas se besaron.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en ese salon compartiendo su tiempo juntas, mientras ambas escribian la canción para la apuesta.

Al final Maki y Nico perdieron la apuesta, pero ganaron el amor de la una con la otra...

 ** _Fin flashback._**

-Y bien, ¿Que piensan?- pregunto Ruby.

-Es una linda historia, para una canción tan rara- comento Riko.

-Cambie de opinión Lily- se levantó de su asiento Yoshiko.

-¿Yoochan?- pregunto Riko al ver que Yoshiko la tenía abrazada.

-Vamos a practicar para cantar ese dueto, quiero demostrarte cuan buena puedo ser- comento Yoshiko con algo de emoción.

Riko y Ruby miraron a Yoshiko.

-De verdad que ella se parece a Nico- comentaron ambas chicas.

Al final ambas chicas comenzaron su práctica para cantar en dueto...

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _Les agradezco el haberme acompañado en esta historia, y haberla mantenido viva, en serio muchas gracias y espero seguir sorprendiendo a la gente que lee mis historias._**


End file.
